


Damnation

by AlexSmithxox



Series: Alphabet Poems [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Hell, damnation, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSmithxox/pseuds/AlexSmithxox
Summary: D is delusions dissipating during dismal durations





	Damnation

**Author's Note:**

> Pt. 4 of the alphabet poem series

Damnation

* * *

 

Dominion of his grace is out of the common man's reach.

Death will partake in the treacherous journey that is life.

Dark gates open up and swallow up the immortal soul.

Disorder and chaos which rules with a roaring hell fire.

Dreadful abyss that drags horrid screams from chapped lips.

Dearly departed who dissolved into the subconscious of humanity.

 


End file.
